


Касательно Атлантиды (Concerning Atlantis)

by Anakris



Series: Остров Огня (Island of Fire) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Foreshadowing, Gen, Oral History, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Racism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Ранняя Атлантида с точки зрения трейдера
Series: Остров Огня (Island of Fire) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712164
Kudos: 4





	Касательно Атлантиды (Concerning Atlantis)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concerning Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269186) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Не претендую на какие либо права или выгоды.

Первый раз я увидел Атлантиду в начале осени 1799 года. Тогда я был юнгой на борту "Bold Beauty" и это было одно из моих самых первых морских путешествий. Признаю, что тогда не обращал внимания на действительно важные вещи, по крайней мере - не так, как делал бы это сейчас, если бы совершал это историческое первое путешествие. Вы знаете - "Bold Beauty" был первым торговым судном, который установил настоящий, официальный контакт с Атлантидой.

Признаюсь, что именно от капитана этого корабля я унаследовал свой особый стиль. Капитан Джексон был искателем приключений, возможно - даже более, чем это было бы мудро. Он потерял целые состояния, гоняясь за слухами о богатой торговле в местах, которые оказались дешевыми и заброшенными, и почти постоянно на нём висел тот или иной долг. Однако у него были хорошие манеры, веселый, обаятельный нрав и та уверенность, которую увидишь не в каждом капитане, – та уверенность, которая может вдохновить других на доверие.

Но в этот раз экипаж, пожалуй, сомневался в его планах ещё больше, чем раньше.

Хотя к тому времени слухов было уже достаточно. Китобои, которые бродили в этих краях, вступали в контакт с островом на своих маршрутах и невероятно прибыльно торговали солью. Некоторые из них, как я слышал, уже сделали все возможное, чтобы сократить свои запасы пресной воды и соли наполовину со всеми обещаниями и уверенностью, что они смогут получить свежие запасы в Атлантиде. И на то была веская причина – тогда Атлантида была не просто постоянным трейдером, а почти возмутительно дешевым.

Сказки об атлантах, обменивающих бочку кристаллов соли на пару картофелин, другую - на пару кусочков сухофруктов? Я не сомневаюсь, что они совершенно верны. Но чего не хватает этим историям о фантастической наивности атлантов, когда речь заходит о торговле солью на семена и овощи, так это одного конкретного момента. Атланты никогда не торговали ни на что хорошее больше одного раза.

Наш капитан, пускай и безрассудно авантюрный временами, не был дураком и сделал свою долю странной торговли. Он набил наш трюм всякой всячиной: семенами и животными, тканями, безделушками. Он думал - и не без основания – что Атлантида была свежей, новой колонией, которая каким-то образом открыла неизвестный ранее механизм перегонки соли. А новые колонии испытывают потребность в самых элементарных товарах. Это, по его словам, объясняло высокую ценность, которую атланты придают картофелю.

Разумеется, я слышал об этом острове от старших моряков. Раньше Атлантида не имела названия – её называли просто “срединным камнем”. Бесплодная скала, которая отмечала более или менее середину Атлантики. Раньше она не имела никакого значения – хотя многие её осматривали, там не было ничего ценного. Не было никаких средств для получения пресной воды, и не было никакой растительной жизни. Или... всё же было. Это объяснение рисовало в моей голове остров как маленькое, пустынное место, граничащее с непригодностью для жизни, а атлантов – хотя, конечно, они еще не назывались таковыми – как грубый, выносливый народ, непреклонный перед лицом стихий.

Честно говоря, это едва ли казалось интересным торговым рейсом, как все говорили, и не совсем того стоило с моей точки зрения – не тогда, когда было так много более выгодных маршрутов, которые мы могли бы использовать.

Мы имели удовольствие прибыть сюда перед самым заходом солнца, вечером 23 сентября 1799 года. Конечно, из-за темноты было трудно увидеть большую часть острова, но даже на таком расстоянии можно было разглядеть достаточно. И сначала, я признаю, это не укладывалось в моей голове. Я ожидал увидеть новое поселение - корабли, палатки, голые хижины, может быть, какие-то грубые строения... Я не ожидал увидеть храмы.

Полагаю, в этом есть какой-то смысл. В таком месте деревянные постройки, вероятно, не выдержали бы испытания погодой и ветром. Неет, атланты строят все свои сооружения из камня – и я действительно это имею в виду,  _ камень _ . Не кирпичная кладка, они даже не используют раствор, нет. Все это просто камень - огромные известняковые глыбы, незаметно соединенные друг с другом какой-то умной техникой резки камня, заставляющей отдельные камни складываться вместе, словно кусочки детской головоломки. Ну, то есть если бы это был ребенок размером с гору.

Но как бы они это ни делали и что бы ни заставило их принять такой показной стиль архитектуры - это определенно смотрелось весьма впечатляюще. Именно так, мне кажется, в древности выглядели римские и греческие города. Это действительно произвело на меня впечатление - в моей юности... Более того, это произвело впечатление и на моих товарищей по кораблю. Этот вид и, конечно, сами островитяне.

Атланты... странное общество. Почти до жути. На них невозможно повесить национальность - не только потому, что они отказываются с кем-то ассоциироваться, но и потому, что представляют собой группу настолько разнообразную, насколько это вообще возможно. Сразу же, с первого взгляда вы можете увидеть европейцев, африканцев, азиатов и многих других, людей всех цветов и оттенков кожи. И, несмотря на слухи, что Атлантида была построена на спинах рабов, те чернокожие, что живут среди них, живут как равные. Тогда это было совершенно неестественно.

Хотя даже это не было неестественным так сильно, как их лидер. Это был мальчик чуть старше меня самого, встретивший нашу компанию на берегу. Конечно, меня не взяли на первый контакт – тогда я был простым юнгой, которому едва доверяли поручения. Я не был трейдером. Однако меня доставили на берег после того, как капитан сделал первые вступления. Я думаю, он считал, что моя юность как-то... расположит их к нам.

На самом деле это было не так. Хотя большинство людей Атлантиды действительно были молоды и ими руководил “ребенок-король”, у них не было со мной ничего общего. В свои нежные тринадцать лет я многого не видел и не делал, все еще был груб в своих привычках и неуклюж в своей манере говорить. Атланты же... хотя я и не стал бы называть их благородными, но в них есть определенная элегантность.

Они все очень чистые и аккуратные, даже когда едва одеты. Я считаю, что они принимают ванну до и после каждого приема пищи, что вполне это объясняло. И поскольку я сам видел купальню Атлантиды – в гораздо более позднем плавании, учтите – я точно знаю, что атланты моются в пресной воде настолько чистой, что ее можно смело пить.

Тогда, однако (в это первое путешествие), им была присуща осторожность, а их лидеру – некоторая резкость. Гарри Поттер – представился он, как я помню, решительным британским акцентом. Рядом с ним был рыжеволосый мужчина, которого он не представил, и две девушки лет восемнадцати – одна белая, другая темноволосая. Они не разговаривали, но теперь я понимаю, что это были его переводчики.

Несмотря на то, что Гарри Поттер был молод, ему было нелегко польстить. Он был вежлив, но в этом чувствовалась какая-то отстраненность. Он не предлагал показать нам окрестности, не предоставил никаких закусок, еды или даже воды – и уж точно не приглашал нас остаться. Мы были нежелательны настолько, что даже не шло и речи о том, что мы могли бы здесь остановиться надолго. Всё, что мы могли - это показать наши товары.

Они не подпускали нас близко к настоящему поселению, всегда стоя между нами и городом. Поэтому мы видели его только издалека, с берега - подойти ближе нам не позволяли. Это было еще до того, как атланты построили настоящую гавань, поэтому наша торговля велась на голом песке, прямо с лодки. И мы всегда торговали с Гарри Поттером, а он брал своими руками и внимательно осматривал каждый предмет.

Я практически забыл товары, которыми мы тогда торговали. В памяти осталось лишь то, что это по большей части были семена (хотя после беглого взгляда он проигнорировал картофель), орехи, ещё некоторые сухофрукты, которые ему понравились - хотя не так много, как надеялся наш капитан. Однако животных он забрал всех - кур и петухов, всех свиней и овец (убедившись, что там есть самцы и самки) и обеих коров.

И не раздумывая ни секунды, он согласился обменять каждое животное на бочку соли, а самых тяжелых из них на три бочки. Учитывая то, что там было около двадцати кур, это не было таким уж маленьким количеством соли... В общем, вернули мы в три раза больше, чем вложили в груз. Но более того: поняв, что капитан Джексон намеревался совершить еще один такой рейс, как только мы продадим полученную соль, Поттер спросил, может ли он заказать определенные товары – таким образом начав то, что в конечном итоге стало устоявшейся торговлей между Атлантидой и Америкой.

В целом Атлантида была - и не была такой уж загадочной, как думали люди. Конечно, молодость тамошних поселенцев и их постройки, их наивность в искусстве торговли были необычными. Как и разнообразие людей и их отказ признать вассальную зависимость. Даже при том, что Поттер был очевидно британцем, он отрицал любые обвинения в том, что Атлантида была британской колонией. Не рассказывал он и о том, как стал лидером, отрицая свою принадлежность к какой бы то ни было благородной крови. Я не могу сказать, что мы думали об их истинной природе - вроде общества, созданное из затонувшего корабля, набитого школярами, или чего-то другого, столь же маловероятного и не имеющего никакого смысла.

В конце концов, мы были там, чтобы получить прибыль, а не устанавливать дипломатические отношения. И мы действительно получили прибыль, достаточно большую для того, чтобы вся команда с нетерпением ожидала следующего такого рейса - даже если прием на острове был в лучшем случае прохладным. Поэтому, пускай это и было достаточно необычно для того, чтобы мы проводили много увлекательных вечеров под парусами, выдумывая одну возмутительную теорию за другой в попытках объяснить существование города, но не было достаточно странным, чтобы действительно как-то нас обеспокоить.

Естественно, это всё происходило задолго до того, как люди узнали о Затоплении Атлантиды и, конечно же... о ее драконах.

Атлантида - безусловно странное общество, ставшее для нас таким по большей части из-за изоляции острова и отказа атлантов пустить к себе поселенцев и иммигрантов. Я знаю не больше, чем кто-либо другой, ведь - конечно же - атланты не делятся знаниями так легко. Несмотря на то, что я бывал на этом острове более дюжины раз за свою жизнь, я не смогу назвать больше горстки местных людей, и я не сказал бы, что знаком с их обычаями.

Я знаю, как они прощаются с каждым днем, запуская воистину огромные шокирующие фейерверки. Я знаю, что местонахождение источника, снабжающего всю Атлантиду пресной водой, является самым сокровенным секретом острова, и я не думаю, что они когда-либо поделятся им с посторонними. Я знаю, что они не из одного народа, а из многих – я слышал по меньшей мере дюжину языков, если не больше, на которых говорят на острове: от английского и до китайского и почти каждый язык между ними. Я знаю по опыту, что их медицина очень развита. Я знаю, что все их драконы - огнедышащие, все до единого. И я знаю, что их гнев поистине беспощаден.

Но примерно это же знают все, кто хоть что-то слышал про Атлантиду.

_\- Джейкоб Чуква, в "Касательно Атлантиды"_   



End file.
